


Part-time Hell

by moose_chan



Series: Lion's Den [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cum Swallowing, M/M, No Spoilers, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with character development, Semi Public Sex, Thigh High Socks, bj, maid outfit fetish, not beta read we die like men, satan mythos is a bit fast and loose, satan tries to be less of an asshole to his terrified human, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: It is well known that Satan enjoys cats, but it is not well known that Satan has a part time job to pay for said cats
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lion's Den [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Part-time Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> M/M pairing - Satan & a male MC
> 
> Ollie finds being in Devildom a rather new and exciting experience, despite the rather eccentric devils that he now calls friends. One in particular seems to give him while not outright, but still irate, glares no matter how nice he is. Then just when Ollie thinks the glaring from Satan couldn't get worse he stumbles upon the fuming blond's best kept secret in Devildom - his part time job at a cat cafe.

Ollie liked to think that he didn't have a masochistic bone in his body. He was far too relaxed and easy going; if anything he was like Levi for having a strong preference for seclusion. The purple haired boy was kind, but through no fault of either one of them Ollie wasn't into gaming so their conversations were a bit stunted and limited. That's not to say they weren't pleasant when they sat next to each other for meals despite not understanding most of his cultural references - it was better than an indifferent "pass the salt" or being ignored outright. He was definitely a kindred spirit with Satan, preferring the company of ancient books and novels of all types and states of decay. 

There was one little tiny detail that kept him from befriending Satan. The constant glare and aura of 'don't fuck with me or I will end your pathetic life' scared Ollie shitless. He wasn't sure if it was just him, or everyone, that earned that hate filled glare when he had first arrived. Then he had realized everyone was on the receiving end of it made it somehow slightly better? Especially when the furious blond would give him elegant death glares any time Ollie tried to talk to him about their shared Ancient Classical Lit class. He finally had given up after stumbling over his words after their second class together, face red with shame as he muttered and left with haste - there was truly no coming back from that. Satan wanted to pretend that Ollie didn't exist when it came to their potions lab on ancient poisons, so Ollie was content to simply stare at him from afar. 

It really wasn't fair how hot Satan was. Ollie wondered to himself briefly if he possibly could be masochistic, because there was no way anyone who wasn't would willingly pursue such a bitter demon. Here he was - still lusting after the Avatar of Wrath despite the rather real fear of death hounding on his heels. No matter how delicious in their school uniform Satan looked, and those pants were sinfully tight in all the best ways, there was just no making up for the irate green eyes that followed him throughout the house and the hallways of their University classes. 

When he had first been admitted to the program, he had quickly noted that Satan was one of the few that actually took the time to wear his uniform correctly. There was something about a well dressed man that got Ollie hot under his collar. He was quick to do the same, turning to one of the other demon brother's that seemed to give a shit about his appearance - Asmo - rather than risk his head being snapped off by asking Satan for help figuring out how to wear the complicated pieces of their uniform. There were a lot of buttons that seemed to go in places that didn't make much sense, and the capes. Oh, the capes. Once Asmo had shown him how to properly throw it over his shoulder with an odd twist that took a few tries to get right, he had fallen in love with their uniform. His Grandparents were first generation Italian immigrants to America and he remembered his Grandma showing him pictures from when she was little of the Carabinieri dressed smartly for parades. Wearing the cape and hearing the click of his polished boot across the wooden floor had him very much feeling like one of the dashing officers from his childhood. Plus, the way Asmo had his uniform styled made his legs look like they were endless. 

He had even given in to the puppy dog eyes and let Asmo unleash his desires upon him, dragging him off to his 'absolute darling of a stylist'. The first weekend here had been an endless march of bags stuffed full of clothes, hair products that cost more than he spent on food up on Earth, a new hair cut with a hand over his heart promise made that he would replicate it every day or face Asmo's wrath, sandalwood cologne and a new face washing routine. Asmo had been bitter when Ollie had blinked up at him sheepishly from the stylist's chair when he admitted to only washing his face with water and a bar of soap every morning and night. Asmo let him know with a wail that this was not an acceptable answer when it came to a skin routine. After a few days with his new products, he rather reluctantly had to admit that maybe Asmo knew what he was talking about. His thick beard was less itchy thanks to the soap made just for washing beards and his skin felt less irritable for it. 

As he wandered farther through the shopping district he had gone before, he paused at each window display entertaining the idea of getting Asmo a thank you gift. There had been nothing to do after class had let out and Satan had taken off faster than normal, not even bothering to give him his usual parting glare. He had noticed after Asmo's extreme make over that he got a few more stares than normal - more than the usual 'new human in town' he had gotten at first. It had been nice, thanks to Asmo he had gone from 'hulking viking in need of a haircut' to 'backwoods lumberjack _you can call me Daddy_ ' hot. 

Those were not his words, but Asmo's. 

When Asmo had declared that loudly after his hair had been cut, the hairstylist had nodded in agreement with a mischievous grin. The lingering fingers on his scalp and the back of his neck were suggestive and he had taken it as a compliment despite not having a desire to follow up on it. The stylist had definitely been his type, tall, dark and flexible, before he had come to Devildom. But now all he wanted were those angry green eyes on him and run his hands through those messy strands of long blond hair. Not to mention those sinfully long fingers he lusted after when he spotted them curled around a binding of a book or when he was his lab partner and helping during an incantation of a spell for a potion during class. Even that adorable bow tie that did not seem part of his personality at all. 

Satan had given him one double take, a mental image Ollie would keep forever branded of Satan's eyes going wide in shock as they walked through the front doors laden with bags from their trip. It was brief, and Satan had swiftly turned and left in a huff ignoring Asmo calling out to him to come back and give his thoughts on Ollie's new look. There had been a sharp and cunning look in Asmo's eye while he grinned at his brother's retreating form so Ollie knew he hadn't imagined the look Satan had given him. Ollie wasn't so sure he wanted to know what he had missed that had gone on between the brother's when he hadn't been there and he knew Asmo wouldn't tell him outright. 

When he walked into a random store that had caught his eye, it took a lot of self control to not run his hands through the faded undercut Asmo and the hair stylist had insisted he let them do. The harshly buzzed hair on only half of his skull was a new feeling, but at least they had relented and let him keep his beard. But they both had insisted he shorten it up and keep it trimmed and conditioned before they'd consider letting him grow it back 'to such raggedy lengths'. Thankfully his hair was easy enough to style, even easier than it was before when he had literally done nothing but messy buns. Maybe it was the stupid expensive gel in his hair, at first when he saw the price tag he had assumed there was gold in it because how could anyone justify that price was beyond him - but now he thought it had to be magic because his hair somehow always looked expertly styled as if he had just stepped out from the hair stylist that morning. Considering all he did was rub his hands through it a few times, it had to be magic. This was the type of magic he could get behind and not the terrifying labs he had to attend handling deadly potions with Satan. 

Absentmindedly he let himself pick his way through displays of foreign objects that made no sense to him. He knew better than to touch anything of questionable origin, or of any origin for that matter. He may be a magic-less human willingly spending time down in hell, but he wasn't stupid. His glasses slipped down his nose as he found himself absentmindedly in a section of cook books. It was second nature to push them back up with out thinking, almost a comfort movement or a tick to put them back in place as he continued to look around. Maybe he could try out some demon dishes with a human twist and make lunch for Asmo some time. He knew there was nothing he could afford to buy the man that probably already had what he wanted, so the next best thing was something Ollie knew he wasn't bad at - cooking. Beel had taken to paying him to cook up new dishes for him, so this could be a two for one gift idea. Ollie was quickly running out of dishes to prepare, burning through his Grandma's secret recipes faster than he had anticipated. Then again, he wasn't sure he had ever seen someone that could eat as much as Beel could. But the money Beel gave him for each meal made it worth it, he had spending money and he had never been one to turn down cooking for a friend. 

Purchase in hand, he felt his stomach rumble as he stepped back into the street. It was close to dinner, and he remembered the text from Lucifer saying they were on their own for dinner. Classes that day had been rough, Satan had ripped into him more than normal during lab prep. They had been paired as lab partners since Ollie lacked the magical capabilities to actually do the lab and no one had wanted to willingly be his lab partner. Or his professor secretly hated him. He wasn't sure. Satan had relented from letting him just sit and watch to letting him gradually prep the lab. This meant he had to make sure all the ingredients were ready while Satan worked out the math. Ollie just hadn't been prepared for how anal Satan was when it came to his lab space. Far from being a slob, Ollie always thought he did a good job - but good was never good enough for the perfectionist of a lab partner he had been stuck with. It was draining to keep up with the barking non stop orders and Diavolo help him if he was just a tad too slow on following an order. Satan had never hit him or threatened him with violence, because he didn't have to. The depths of his glaring green eyes promised pain far worse than death if Ollie fucked up. 

He was too tired to make himself something back at the House of Lamentation. The thought of going out to buy more groceries just made him groan with frustration - he had passed Beel's hunched over form rustling through the fridge before he had left the house to go shopping. He had wondered where his gym buddy was when he had ended up lifting by himself during their usual meet up time. By now he knew nothing would be left. Not even an odd can of stuffing or beans would have escaped Beel's endless cravings. He wasn't going to be able to get by on being a lazy sack of shit with zero motivation to be productive. 

Ollie thought about the cafe he had passed on the corner. From the outside it had seemed cute and somewhat remotely catering to human tastes. Plus he had wandered pretty far from the normal route everyone seemed to stick to when they went out. It was best not to get too far from the House. Ollie knew it was inevitable if he did he would get lost and no one would let him live it down if he had to call someone to beg for them to come find him. 

Much to his delight, the menu didn't look too foreign and it was a cat themed cafe. It didn't seem that busy, not because it was dirty or run down but more that it was out of the way of the main shopping street and it was a Tuesday after the dinner rush. Not exactly prime eating time and all the better for Ollie, maybe he could eat in peace without being stared at. He never knew if the demons here wanted to eat him or be his friend. The 'seat yourself' sign after he entered the double sets of doors to keep cats from running out was easy enough to follow. Adorable cat themed decorations were everywhere and so were the cats. The little four legged creatures didn't seem to care that he was a hulking viking, therefor he should be terrifying and avoided at all costs. Instead they all clamored over him without much need for cajoling from the one of many toys laying around or catnip to lure them in to say hello. As he settled into an empty booth, a fat tabby perched on his lap content and then a sphynx made the valiant attempt to crawl up his coat covered arm. The hairless cat settled in around his neck purring like a broken diesel engine in his ear. A pair of Russian Blue's insisted that he never stop petting them while they perched on the bench on either side of him. A low rumble and a gentle smile escaped Ollie as he relented to their demands, softly talking to them and asking them all how their day was.

He was so preoccupied with the cats that he failed to notice that his waiter had been standing and watching him for some time now at the table. 

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Ollie looked up with a chagrined smile at being caught in the act of talking to the cats. He reached up to accept the menu that was held out half forgotten in his waiter's hand. Just like the rest of the cat themed decor, even the waiter's outfit followed that pattern. Ollie took in the sight before him and he felt his the tips of his ears go red. It wasn't just a cat cafe, but a cat maid cafe. A pair of fuzzy cat ears were perched on top of a thick mess of blond hair and below that the striking green eyes of his lust fueled dreams were staring at him wide eyed in shock. 

"Welcome home, Master," 

The words sounded choked to Ollie's ears, but considering the situation - it was understandable. Plus Ollie wasn't sure which one of them was blushing harder when he accepted the offered menu. He also had a very hard time actually looking at Satan. Which had to be a first. But the Victorian styled French maid outfit with a full lace trimmed petticoat was fueling all sorts of new fantasies in Ollie's brain. He didn't want Satan to kill him later that night if he opened his mouth and said something dumb due to his brain not functioning from all the blood loss that was currently running south. 

"Your hand, Master," and when Ollie only blinked, Satan huffed and took one of his hands and began to wipe it down from a rolled up white cloth that had been on his tray with the menu. "The other," he prompted and Ollie barely managed to comply without his brain short circuiting. "What would you like to drink, Master," 

Satan seemed to recover far quicker than Ollie had, the whole 'do not touch the staff' sign from the entryway was blaring in his brain the whole time Satan's hands brushed against his skin. Ollie guessed it was okay since Satan had touched him and not the other way around. 

Thankfully this cafe served alcohol, alcohol Ollie was desperately going to need before he he turned combustive. "Whiskey sour and glass of water with a lemon, please," his voice felt like sandpaper against his throat. 

With a nod, Satan turned away not needing to write his order down. The end of his skirt was dangerously short and the white thigh high socks were doing things to Ollie - a fetish he never knew he had or needed until that moment blessed him with the knowledge that he was right fucked. A silent prayer left his lips to who ever was responsible for this outfit. The soft click of Satan's heels against the tile rang in Ollie's ears; he desperately began to pet the menagerie of cats he was collecting in some vain hope that he wouldn't get thrown out for being a pervert. 

Then Ollie noticed the cat tail that was part of Satan's outfit. 

He was fucked. 

"What would you like for dinner, Master," Satan seemed to be doing his best to not ground out the words as he barely avoided slamming Ollie's drink order down when he returned. The tell tale tick of his jaw a dead give away to Ollie just how screwed he was when they were done here. 

"Ah," Ollie tried to peer down at the menu but an old battered Norwegian Forest cat had decided to walk across it. 

Seeing how Ollie was struggling to get the behemoth of a cat to move, Satan picked up the ball of fluff and anger with ease as he murmured under his breath. "Qadesh, behave." The regal beast seemed contrite after the admonishment and settled into Satan's arms, purring contently. 

"Do you know all of their names?" Ollie didn't look up as he narrowed down his options now that there was no cat obstructing the full menu. He absentmindedly sipped from his drink as he toyed with the cocktail straw with his tongue. 

"I do, Master." Satan did his best to avoid watching Ollie's tongue. 

Ollie disregarded how apprehensive Satan seemed, almost wary to answer him. "Could you tell me this one's name then?" He absentmindedly reached up with one hand and rubbed the ear of the hairless purr machine that had refused to move from his shoulder. 

"Li Shou, Master," 

"Did you name them?"

"The ones I took in, yes,"

"I think I'm sensing a trend, Li Shou," Ollie turned his head and spoke softly as to not disturb the cat as he talked to it. 

"Tch," Satan looked away, the noise soft in his dismissal. "Stupid know it all," 

"I may be a stupid know it all, but I am a cute stupid know it all," Ollie's mouth countered before his brain had caught up. He was surrounded by cats in a somewhat public space where Satan worked, so he knew he was safe. He hoped. But the moment the cats left and he was on his way home, eh, he wondered to himself just how fast Satan could run in those heels. It might give him a good enough head start to make it to Lucifer and beg for clemency. 

Satan, much to Ollie's surprise, instead of glaring - turned a deeper shade of pink before looking away. "Like I need to say it,"

"Don't you?" he tipped his head to the side, a slow grin teasing at the corner of his lips already feeling the first two sips of his drink. His lunch had been light thanks to Beel snagging more than a few bites before he could swat the food junkie away. The alcohol was moving through his veins quick, or was that his lust growing by the minute as he took in Satan's outfit. Ollie wanted nothing more than to wrap those stocking clad legs around him. A warm fuzzy feeling settled into his stomach. "Don't you have to be nice to your Master and tell him he's cute?" Ollie had taken a gamble, given the Master this and Master that. He had never been to a maid cafe while up on Earth, but he was starting to get the hang of it as he rested his hand on his chin, elbow on the table as he looked up at Satan with a predatory smile he only allowed himself thanks to the cats and the alcohol. Satan only turned a deeper shade of red and muttered. "I'm waiting, Satan," 

"You're cute, Master." 

Ollie tried to not look like he had just won an Oscar. "Thank you, I think you're cute too - especially with that outfit." He tapped on the menu absently before his mouth could get him in any more trouble, "Could you help me with a recommendation, Satan?" 

"What do you like," Satan looked relieved that Ollie was going to drop the whole cute nonsense and actually order. 

"I was thinking something spicy, but edible for a human. Could you do that for me?" 

"Of course, Master." 

Ollie practically beamed up at Satan his chin still resting in his hand, "Thank you,"

Satan did his best to not flee from the image that had been laid out before him. 

When he returned with Ollie's food, he paused before approaching. Satan didn't want to disturb the scene in front of him. Ollie was still leaning against his chin, but he was engrossed in an old battered book. The other man didn't seem to know, or care, just how delectable and defenseless he looked in that moment. Satan had practically beat his coworkers with a broom to keep them away from Ollie. He had to threaten his boss with total dismemberment and complete annihilation for him to relent and keep his claws out of Ollie's cute unobservant ass. Truly, Satan was the only reason that Ollie hadn't been scooped up and eaten by any of his brothers. Death glares and not so idle threats were enough for them to get the hint and fuck off - they can go and find their own human, this one was his. 

If he only knew how to properly talk to him without making a right ass of himself. It was hard for him as the Avatar of Wrath on top of being the original sin, and he failed far more often than he succeeded. But now he seemed to have a chance to redeem himself. 

He sat down on the other side of the booth, setting the tray down harder than anticipated. Satan did his best not to wince when Ollie jumped up, spooked by the clattering noise. Instead of being afraid, like Satan had been expecting, he got blasted with a thousand volt smile that almost blinded him. It was so pure and innocent Satan forgot how to breathe. It had been so long since he had been smiled at like that. The image tugged on his memories and he felt the ache deep within himself. This hulking delectable menace of a human had no idea what he did to him, especially now that there were all these cats just crawling all over him. Satan had never been more jealous of a cat in that moment - all these ungrateful little shits he had picked off the street had no idea how lucky they were. What he wouldn't do to climb Ollie like a tree.

"Tell me," Ollie practically purred and Satan hated himself for how much it turned him on, "do you have a habit of naming the cats after your ex lovers?" 

"My what?" 

"Qadesh, Li Shou, ancient cat goddesses from lesser known- I just figured-" Ollie stumbled with his words, letting them falter as his confidence failed him. He had meant to continue teasing Satan, but the startled look on his face had ended that quick. Instead he focused on petting the tabby on his lap while he started to eat the first dish Satan had made. Maybe if he ate his food, his mouth would be too busy eating to say stupid shit that would get him flayed alive. 

"They are, were, my friends," Satan's voice was amiable, in a way that Ollie had never seen before. "It's not the same when a demon remembers a goddess or god, human piety has always been the strongest source of power for us, but it's all the same for me in the end to simply honor them and hope they can return one day." 

Ollie paused mid bite of food, this hadn't gone the way he had expected. "Friends?"

"I can have friends,"

"Not lovers,"

"No," Satan looked smug, "disappointed?" 

"You're not into goddesses?" 

"Too pure for me, though nice to have as friends." The burning look was back in Satan's eyes as he raised them to look straight at Ollie. "I prefer a bit of sin in my romantic attachments, Master." 

Ollie had not expected Satan to answer him so easily. But of course, he was talking to Satan. The literal embodiment of Lucifer's wrath, the serpent promising knowledge in the garden of Eden. Unsure if he was drowning or on fire, he held Satan's gaze as long as he could. 

"I'm not disappointed, if anything I'm intrigued." Ollie kept his voice steady, eternally grateful for the whiskey - even watered down as it was in his glass. "Though I forgot that you have a whole Church dedicated to you, is that why you're so strong?"

"That and I'm old," his smug look faded at the mention of his age. "It's harder the older I get, as more and more of my friends fade into the mist."

"Then I should come by every day and worship them," Ollie nuzzled Li Shou, who only purred louder in agreement. 

"You will not," the biting remark was abrupt and Satan's deeply furrowed brow scared Ollie out of his happiness to do something nice while he was here. Fearing he had over stepped, he tried to apologize but Satan cut him off again. "Human's should only swear their piety to one deity and it should not be given lightly."

"I was being serious," Ollie tried to counter only to have Satan shake his head. 

"No," Satan tried to be stern but not angry, "it is too great of a strain on your mortal spirit by doing so. Pledging yourself so spreads yourself too thin. One deity, Ollie. That is final."

There was a burning in the depths of Satan's emerald eyes that had Ollie short of breath. There was a hidden implication to his words, the meaning slippery and elusive to him in that moment but it didn't matter.

Ollie was too much of a scaredy cat to follow that up, instead pointing down at his food. "This is really good," 

"It should be, I made it."

"You made this?" 

"Of course," 

Ollie tried to comprehend what Satan was saying. But the cute little cat doodle garnishes that he had lovingly bitten into screamed the exact opposite of Satan's personality. 

"It's really good," 

"You said that already," Satan's voice was flat, and Ollie was filled with fear. "You trying to say that you thought I was a bad cook, human?"

"No?" 

"Then why," his words spoke with an implication that Ollie better consider his next words very carefully. 

"It's human food, and very good human food. That is very rare in Devildom unless I or another human here makes it."

"You forget how much I adore humans, or do not know my history as well as you claim." His voice was the softest whisper and rang deafeningly in Ollie's ears.

Ollie struggled with the bite of food that was half down his throat. "I may need a refresher," Ollie conceded with a nod of his head and a quick gulp of water. 

"If you can afford me, I'd be more than willing to stay and sit to give you a lecture of a lifetime."

The look Satan was giving him had Ollie's chest tight. There were plenty of lectures he wanted from Satan, starting here was as good as any. "What are your rates?" 

He was worried Satan would charge him his soul, blood, or his first born - but he was almost relieved when a gloved finger reached out and tapped lightly on the menu that was pushed off to the side. Ollie followed the tip of Satan's gloved finger and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the hourly rates for maids to stay solo with customers. 

"I can afford that,"

"Oh? I thought you didn't have much of our currency,"

"Beel pays me a stipend to cook for him," a dark look came over Satan's features so Ollie quickly continued, "it's just to keep me busy and he enjoys my Grandma's recipes. It's really not a big deal." Satan didn't seem convinced, so Ollie tried to goad him with a flirt and suggestive smile. "If I promise to be an attentive student, will you give more lectures on different topics?" 

That seemed to do the trick, Satan's features softening from glaring to stern as he sat upright in the opposite booth. "Fine, but if you fall asleep I will punish your soul for eternity." 

By the time Satan had finished, or was forced to finish due to the cafe closing - Ollie had finished his dinner and was lightly toasted on whiskey sours. His brain was filled with a now expanding mythos on Satanism. Thankfully he had more than enough Catholicism knowledge to last him a few lifetimes thanks to his Grandparents. He had been able to follow and comprehend most of what Satan had thrown at him, but to hear it all directly from the source itself had been an experience. He had even been given homework. His whiskey dipped brain had thought that hilarious. 

When he tried to stand up after the owner had come over to tell them it was time for Ollie to go and Satan to close up, he had swayed a bit on his feet. 

"Sit," Satan had grumbled and forced Ollie back into the booth. His stupid human had drank too much and he wasn't about to let him stumble back to the House and get eaten up along the way. "Wait here and I'll walk you home,"

When Satan came to collect his inebriated human, he was relieved to see the empty glasses of water next to him. With a quick movement of his hand, he whisked the dirty glasses and set them behind the bar to be cleaned tomorrow. 

"Let's go," he held out his hand to Ollie. Doing his best to ignore the cute flush of his skin and how warm his fingers were as they wrapped around his, he hefted the human to his feet. If he wasn't a demon, Satan was sure he would have struggled helping Ollie up. This human standing before him was solid in a way that left shivers running down his spine in anticipation. 

"You changed," a charming pout of Ollie's lower lip had Satan cursing this way to Sunday. "Except for the shoes," the pout transformed into a knowing grin. "Don't like being shorter than me?" It was a new angle to look directly at the blond demon and one he very much enjoyed. 

The appealing implications of Ollie's voice slithered down Satan's spine right to his dick. "No, I don't. I like to be able to look you in the eye." 

Ollie looked pleased, a dreamy look on his face. "Good, I would hate to hurt myself bending down to kiss you."

"I require consent," Satan finally managed to stop himself from doing something he would regret. At the last moment he held up a finger and placed it over Ollie's heavenly lips before they met his own. "Sober consent," he followed up when he saw Ollie was about to protest. The low whine that escaped from beneath his finger was pleasing in a way that had been lacking from his time down in Devildom. He had been furious when he had been called down from Earth's plane to spend time at R.A.D. and be away from his followers for this inane program at his eldest brother's insistence. But now. Now he had been given the best gift wrapped up in stunning brown eyes, disheveled fawn colored hair and deeply tanned skin. Said eyes that were eagerly matching his own with unsaid promises. 

"I'm sobering up," Ollie's lips brushed against his fingers. He heedlessly gasped when Ollie gave a tentative lick to the offered digit denying him his desires. The soft noise that escaped Satan turned to a sedated moan when Ollie bit down on his finger and sucked on the tip. 

"We are still at my place of work," his amusement was muted while he tried to remove his finger from Ollie's skillful mouth. He tried to keep it simple and without any false rejection, the disappointment was already palpable on Ollie's features. "Where I would like to continue to be employed in order to pay for their food. I much prefer to take you privately, when you are sober." 

"Lead the way," Ollie finally relented, relinquishing his finger with a gentle kiss. For the time being, the promise of indulgences was enough. 

Hand in hand on their way back home, Satan had found it best while walking next to the giant to keep Ollie's larger wandering hands in check by keeping them entrapped in his own. Despite very much enjoying the feeling of his ass being palmed. They barely made it three blocks before Ollie impishly pulled him into a secluded alley. Satan had found it hard to say no to that smile that enticed him to follow. The bold movement of Ollie pulling him along was no longer flavored by alcohol, instead the heady smell of desire that had first drawn him to humans filled his mind with fragmented thoughts of his younger years when the Earth was still young. Now he was the one intoxicated, his delicate hand encased securely and willingly within Ollie's. 

It had grown dark around them on their walk back to the House of Lamentation and the streets had remote foot traffic in the early hours of the night. Lips crashed against each other as Ollie turned to pull Satan close. Gone was the shy man who stumbled over his words during their first few weeks together. It was easier for him to act like he was on a date up on Earth when Satan wasn't constantly glaring at him and had practically given him the green light to jump him. Satan had probably meant for this to happen in their private rooms, but Ollie was impatient since he had been teased all evening watching the demon move around in such a short skirt decorated with lace. Then there were those thigh highs. He wondered what it would take to get Satan to wear them once they made it back to his room. 

He was only human. 

Satan's body pressed firmly into his as he ran his hands up his back to press him closer. Though they did bump into each other as they moved slowly pausing to take a step in between kisses laughing at their distracted movements. They moved as one deeper into the shadows that offered up the perfect spot to hide the new lovers from prying eyes. With a controlled and confident movement of his hands on Satan's hips, he lifted the other man up to wrap his legs around him. There was no tentative touches or shy doubting from either party. Each one knew what they wanted from the other. In that moment as their lips pressed against the other, tongues darting out teasingly to toy the other into moaning it was readily apparent where their night was going. Ollie shifted Satan to rest his hips against him, his hands firmly wrapped under his ass. He gave a squeeze, eyes dancing with mirth as his fingers dug into the fleshy part of his butt. 

Satan was quick to note whenever he did something that Ollie particularly liked, his fingers would dig delightfully hard into his ass. This only encouraged him to explore further over Ollie's body, if only to get him to squeeze again. "How are you so strong," Satan breathed out as he tightened his grip around Ollie's wide shoulders. The shoulder bag he had been carrying had been dropped forgotten for the moment next to them. He found it a complete turn on how he was able to brace himself against Ollie's forearms without Ollie seeming to mind or even notice he was doing it. 

"For being a human book nerd?" He finished off what had been left unsaid with an amused laugh at Satan's expense. Satan only huffed, deigning to kiss him instead of agreeing. In between playful bites and a devious tongue that had him hard at the thought of what it was promising, Ollie managed to answer him. "After high school I hit my growth spurt and my cousin opened a gym. I got a free membership if I let him use me in promotional material."

"You are hot enough," Satan murmured in agreement against his slightly swollen lips. 

Ollie's laugh was rich as his lips ghosted across Satan's. "I went from a shy pudge ball to this, it's every gym's wet dream."

"Mine too," Satan ran the tips of his fingers lightly over Ollie's jaw, tracing invisible patterns across his skin as his tongue teased its way into Ollie's mouth. 

"Fuck," Ollie groaned delightedly against Satan's mouth and sucked lightly on his offered tongue. "I promise I'm sober now," he practically pleaded for Satan to concede. 

"You're making it very hard to make it to the House where I can take my time with you, there's nothing I want more than to spread you over my bed and slowly tease you open for me." 

He took Satan's words as encouragement and not like the earlier dismissal. There was an edge to it that hadn't been there before. The grinding friction from the movement of Satan's hips against his definitely helped spur his mouth into action. "Please." He choked out a growl, "Just take the edge off, I've been wanting you all evening. Fuck. That outfit." Ollie practically begged as his breath came out in ragged pants, captivated by Satan's lust filled gaze that held his as he continued to bite and kiss along his neck and jaw line. He found his new goal in life as he ran his thumbs against the curve of Satan's ass. No matter what, he wanted to always try and attempt to touch that ass. It was far too easy for him to tilt his head to the angle that would best give Satan more access to his neck. Fire ran across his skin where Satan's lips were lightly pressed, tauntingly leaving a trail of tender kisses. 

"Just all evening?"

Ollie's fingers tightened into his ass on reflex, a groan escaping his throat when Satan bit down hard on his neck. 

"Since I first arrived to Devildom," Ollie finally managed to relent under the force of the bite and amend his earlier statement. 

"While I do enjoy a challenge, do try to be quiet." Satan unhooked his feet from behind Ollie's lower back and slowly slid down to the cobblestone below them. Once his feet were back on the ground, he ran his hands up Ollie's legs as he knelt before the trembling human. It was an enticing shiver that ran under his fingers that only encourage him to continue to find out what else would get him to do that before unraveling. As he reached up and began to expertly remove his belt buckle the moan that escaped Ollie only pressed him on. 

Ollie tilted his head back, his eyes closing in bliss. His hands seemed to move on their own, twisting his fingers casually into Satan's tangled locks. He dug his fingers in against his scalp and Satan moved to lean forward in order for him to continue touching him. The softness was surprising against his fingers as he began to tease the blond hair encouragingly. 

"Look at me, Ollie."

Ollie's spine went still at the other man's words. Lightning zipped down his vertebrae, crackling with excitement and lust. "Of course," he breathed out and opened his eyes. He was greeted with a sight he wanted to take to his grave. Of Satan on his knees in front of him, his pants undone and open but not pushed down. Satan's nose was dangerously close to the soft material of his boxer briefs, Ollie silently thankful he had taken a shower after his workout and wore clean clothing instead of his first choice which was to wear what was on the floor before leaving to head out for the evening. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this would be happening. 

When Ollie held Satan's gaze, he moved his lips to mouth over the fabric encasing his throbbing cock. Ollie had been hard for a long enough time for it to be painful, the desperate edge of his voice when begging for a release had been practical on top of being fueled by lust. The simple noise of heels confidently clicking without faltering on the uneven cobblestone was going to haunt him for a long, long time. 

Satan's fingers slightly pushed up under his shirt, tenderly running across the skin of his hipbones. Ollie twitches under his touch, fighting the urge to close his eyes in bliss. 

"Good boy," the praise has Ollie pausing for air, a faint heady feeling buzzing through his veins. He craved more. 

Satan's grin is feral as his nose runs along the outline of Ollie's cock underneath the fabric of his boxer briefs. It briefly brushed against his member and he involuntarily felt it throb in response to his touch. 

"Satan, please touch me," 

"I am touching you," he tightens his fingers in response, nails biting into his skin tenderly. 

"Not there," the words are quiet, but the alleyway is empty and the sounds from the main drive are far off and muted. 

"Then where?" Satan isn't subtle in his touches, his fingers exploring across Ollie's flat stomach. Nails dragging gingerly in their travels, light red lines following in their wake. 

"Further down," Ollie urged him as his fingers followed his instructions. 

"Further?" 

"Further," Ollie didn't let his eyes leave Satan's, who only hummed in a pleased manner. 

When his fingers danced over the sharp lines of the juncture of his hip bones, he deftly removed Ollie's cock from the confines of his briefs. As his fingers made contact with his dick, Ollie hissed out a low breath of air that turned into a moan when he noticed that Satan was enjoying the show. His gaze turned hungry as he licked his dry lips when Satan opened his mouth. 

His tongue darted out and kitten licked the tip and Ollie was pliant in his grip. Fingers moved down to cup his balls and he shuddered in response to the touch. 

"I'm not made of glass, Satan,"

Satan gave him a curious look from beneath his lashes before he swiftly turned and sank his teeth into Ollie's hip. The answering cry that escaped him bounced off the brick walls. 

"Thought so," Satan grinned and licked the indented teeth marks left in his skin. 

"Do it again," 

When Ollie held his gaze with a hint of twisted defiance, Satan knew he had made the right choice with this human. 

Of course he complied to such a sweet request - he was the devil, not an asshole. 

Despite knowing it was coming, Ollie still groaned as his teeth sunk into the other side of his hip. His own teeth were biting down hard on the corner of his mouth to keep from alerting anyone to their presence.

Ollie's groans and cries were soon becoming Satan's favorite noises. Each sound that he drew out of the human's body had him craving more. With each bite and press of his teeth into Ollie's skin, his hands wander down to cup his face. His chin is tilted up to look at Ollie's flushed face, matching his own. 

"If you keep this up I will take that beautiful ass of yours up against the brick walls of this alleyway and I will not give a fuck who hears you cry out for my cock," 

Satan paused, his mouth open mid bite. Ollie took the chance to let his thumb slide against his lower lip and tease it beneath the calloused pad of the tip of his finger. Slowly he took the offered digit into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue by running it up and down the length slowly. 

"You're supposed to be doing that to my cock, kitten, not my thumb." 

The tender pet name caused him to pause, but he didn't hate it. Instead he hollowed his cheeks and gave a defiant and hard sucking motion before letting the thumb pop wetly out of his mouth with a wink. Teasingly he went back to the proud and upright cock that was dripping pre-cum near his face. He made slow work of licking up the offering laid out so sweetly before him. 

Ollie let his hands cradle Satan's head, caressing him encouragingly along the side of his face as his mouth opened wide to wrap his lips around him. Ollie half whimpered and groaned as the head of his cock passed into Satan's hot mouth. 

When Satan ran his tongue along the bottom of Ollie's cock he was rewarded with more delectable whimpers and gasps of praise as he let his cock slip further into his mouth. The noises only pushed him forward, not being stingy with his touch in hopes of hearing more of Ollie's desperate pleas. The more he worked his cock with his mouth and tongue, the more Ollie responded. He was the perfect human for Satan to enjoy, so verbal and responsive to his touch. It was rewarding to listen as he worked, ignoring the bite of the stone against his knees as he continued to kneel before Ollie. 

His cock hit the back of Satan's throat and he let out a thin whine. Satan's eyes seemed to gleam in the shadows as he watched the human in front of him unravel without much of an effort on his part. It was exquisite, his new human devotee. 

There wasn't much of a warning, a simple inhale of breath and a tightening of fingers against his scalp the only clue that Ollie was going to cum. Satan clamped his hands down on Ollie's hips, refusing to let him withdraw from the confines of his lips. 

"Fuck, kitten, Satan-" Ollie panted as he came down Satan's throat. 

Satan finally closed his eyes in bliss, letting himself have this moment in a dark alleyway. He found himself being pulled up in surprise, a small noise escaping him as Ollie half tucked himself back into his pants and open mouth kissed him fueled by lust and desire. 

The taste of himself on Satan's tongue wasn't subtle. He didn't let that stop him from showing how much he had enjoyed what the demon had done to him. With his body humming in the afterglow of his orgasm as his lips brushed against Satan's with a sated greed. "Should I take you here, or do you think we can make it to your room like you promised," his words were lazy, languid with a calm grace as he continued to lick every corner of Satan's mouth he could reach. 

"My room, or do you think you can tempt me to give in before we get home?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different take on mythology for Satan that was given in game. I went more for the classic Satan mythos  
> There are 7 fundamental tenets of Satanism:  
> I. One should strive to act with compassion and empathy toward all creatures in accordance with reason  
> II. The struggle for justice is an ongoing and necessary pursuit that should prevail over laws and institutions  
> III. One’s body is inviolable, subject to one’s own will alone  
> IV. The freedoms of others should be respected, including the freedom to offend. To willfully and unjustly encroach upon the freedoms of another is to forgo one's own  
> V. Beliefs should conform to one's best scientific understanding of the world. One should take care never to distort scientific facts to fit one's beliefs  
> VI. eople are fallible. If one makes a mistake, one should do one's best to rectify it and resolve any harm that might have been caused  
> VII. Every tenet is a guiding principle designed to inspire nobility in action and thought. The spirit of compassion, wisdom, and justice should always prevail over the written or spoken word
> 
> Hail, Satan ~

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [neko maid satan](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qQwj9FOJC/) on insta by _arijim_ and I could not resist


End file.
